The Prince of My Heart
by Yosei
Summary: I wrote this a really really long time ago under the penname 'moonstar', and I decided to revise it. Anyhow, Darien is dead and Serena is in misery, but a *guest*comes to cheer her up. Warning very sappy


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! This was my first Sailor Moon fan fiction, I wrote it a long time ago under the name moonstar, but when I read the story over again I realized that it's was very good but there were some bad spelling mistakes here and there and the grammar was horrible, so during the week I had some free time and I decided to fix it. Disclaimer: SM and its characters don't belong to me.

**********************************************************************************************

THE PRINCE OF MY HEART( revised )

By Yosei

**********************************************************************************************

The dark clouds covered the stormy sky as if nature itself was also hurting from the painful loss. The cemetery was fill with sorrowful people who knew or loved him; a single person stood out amounts the small crowd. She was a girl of 17 or 18, her usually long, shiny golden hair was hanging limply over her shoulders down to the ground in two bounds. Her once beautiful and lively sky blue eyes was empty of life and red from the endless crying. Her pale cheeks were streaked with tears. She was dressed in a long black cotton dress that reached to her ankles, and in her hands she was holding a tiny, golden star locket. Near her, four girls that were also about 17 or18 and two cats were staring at the golden hairdo girl with concern. "Serena? Ar…are you alright?" a tall brunette girl asked. 

"I'm fine, Lita, you guys don't have to worry about me" Serena calmly answered. 

"Serena, please don't lie to us, we know that you are hurting right now." said black cat, her voice filled with worry.

"Lu…Luna is right, Serena, you are hurting and we wa…we want to help." a blue haired girl said.

"You guys! I will be fine! Just leave me alone!" cried Serena, suddenly she turned around and faced her fellow scouts. Salty tears leaked from her red puffy eyes; "HE'S DEAD! So why won 't you just leave me ALONG!" With a sob Serena ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pain…pain of the loss…the loss of my one and only true love…my dear Darien. Biting back a sob and I stop. Looking around I saw that my feet had taken me to the rose garden, even in the night the beauty of the roses was breathtaking, it reminded me of my beloved. Turning right, I saw the old, weather-beaten bench, the bench we had sat on so many countless time to talk or just to enjoy each other's company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Serena? What are you thinking about?" Darien asked as he looked down at me. 

"Darien, did you ever wonder what it would be like if we were still at the moon? "I asked as I looked up in to his gorgeous, blue eyes. 

"I don 't know, Serena, but what I do know is that you and I will together no matter where we are." Darien answered with that heartwarming smile of his. 

"Forever? We will be together forever, right? "I asked 

"Forever isn't long enough, my sweet, nothing will keep me away from you." He answered, and I felt my heart melting.

"Promise? "I asked

"Promise." He answered, and gently brushed his lips to mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sobbing, I fell to my knees, drowning in the sea of agony and grief. "You promised…you prom…you promised." I cried. Clenching my hands into fists I began to hit the soft, green earth. "Serena, my sweet please don' t cry." Pleaded a dearly familiar voice. Raising my head slowly, fearing for my sanity, I looked up. There he stood; his raven hair gleamed in the moonlight, his breathtaking eye filled with love, sorrow and regret. Grasping, I rubbed my eyes, ' It can't be, you…you are dead. How?' 

As if he sensed my unspoken question, he said " It's me Serena, I am dead, but you mother allowed me to come and see you again." you said. 

" H…how?"

" That does not matter, my love, I came to tell you that I did not break my promise." Darien said, walking softly he stopped in front of me, kneeling down he took my hands and looked in to my eyes. Brushing a tear away, he kissed my lips. 

" No matter what, nothing will keep me away from you, my beloved Serena, not even death." Darien said, rising my left hand you kissed my wrist and a golden chain appeared. On that chain hanged four gorgeous crystal roses each in four different colors. 

"Pink for friendship, yellow for trust, red for true love, and white is for forever, I will come back to you my sweet Serena, nothing will keep me away. I love you." He whispered." I love you, too, my beloved Darien. I will wait for you no matter what." I answered in a tiny voice. 

" Till we meet again me beloved." Darien said as he floated away, his silhouette fading into the dark night.

" Come back to me soon! Darien! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted to you fading form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Serena!" shouted Luna as she jumped in to the garden, " Are you alright?" 

" I'm fine Luna." answered the golden haired princess.

" Serena! There you are." panted Mina as she and the rest of the inner scouts run in to the park.

" Are you alright?" asked Raye.

" I'm fine you guys, really." Answered Serena, smiling for the first time in three days since the battle where they lost Darien. Looking down at her wrist, she smiled again.

" Lets go home, I need something to eat." Serena said as she started walking toward her home. Behind her, the four girls breathed a sigh of relieve, their friend, princess was back to normal

Walking away from the park, Serena looked up at the bright moon that was shinning through the dark clouds. Smiling Serena whispered, " Darien, you always will be the prince of my heart."

**********************************************************************************************

Anyone who have any suggestions or commons please email me at [firefly_light28@hotmail.com][1] and please take a minute or two to review this story, Ja ne! 

   [1]: mailto:firefly_light28@hotmail.com



End file.
